Sasuke Eater
by lynch8man
Summary: have you ever what would happen to the DWMA if someone who doesn't need a weapon to fight arrived there? what if he is more than what he seems? what if... Sasuke Uchiha was that man? who does that mysterious woman remind him of? rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

Lynch8man: hey everyone lynch8man here, time to open a new project. Recently, I've been watching a lot of Soul Eater… and I really liked it, so I decided to bring someone into it.

Naruto: is it me?

Lynch8man: nope

Naruto: WHAT!

Lynch8man: shut up and listen to the story, will you?

Naruto: *grumble*

Lynch8man: alright start!

*blip*

It is class time at the DWMA and Dr. Stein is giving a "science lesson," as he calls it, but what they are really doing is learning how to dissect an endangered species. Soul, a white haired boy with shark like teeth, is looking lazily out the window. Maka, a girl with a silvery blond hair, is reading a book. Black Star, a blue haired boy, is looking triumphant, as always. Tsubaki, a black haired girl is giggling at Black Star. Patty, a short, blond haired girl is sitting and giggling next to her sister, Liz. Liz is the taller sister; she is just sitting in class doing her nails. Death the Kid, also known as Kid, is sitting in class reading a book with symmetrical figures and making angry faces every time there is one difference. The last student is Krona, a dark pink haired girl (or boy) with her partner Ragnarok, who is pulling her hair and pulling up her dress calling her a moron, while she says that she can't handle that. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Dr. Stein. To everyone's surprise, it was Death, Kid's father. He said in a voice that would probably make Naruto fans think of Tobi, "Hey, student how are you all today?" his response was all of the students saying, "Good, lord Death." He then turned to Dr. Stein and said, "Well Stein, we are going to have a new student in your class," suddenly, there was a lot of whispering coming from the students. "He has traveled to our city from a place that is very far away." Some of the students are so excited that they are jumping up and down. "Oh and here comes our new meister now." Through the door way a teen, around the age of 14 or 15, with black hair, walks into the class room. Some of the students noticed the black robe, with red smoke symbols, he was wearing. Others noticed that he had a no emotion on his face. But, there was one thing that both Maka and Kid noticed the most, they saw what looked like 3 marks on the left side of his neck. "Class I would like you to meet our new student, meister, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke bows to the class saying in an emotionless voice, "It is nice to meet you all. I hope we can all become friends." He noticed that Black Star was making a face at him and was telling Tsubaki that his "dress" looks stupid. With one hand movement he had a kunai in his hand and he threw it towards Black Star, it was centimeters from his cheek when it hit the wall. Black Star's grin turned to a freaked out face and he fell out of his chair. Some of the kids laughed at Black Star, and some of them were freaked out. Kid, however, was intrigued. Both Death and Stein sweat dropped. After 3 hours, it was time for them to go out and to some training. Black Star and Tsubaki work training on a tree. Kid, Liz, and Patty, were sparring with Krona and Ragnarok. Maka and Soul decided to go over to Sasuke, "hey do you want to spar with us?" asked Soul.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Might as well." Maka and Soul noticed that all of the students stopped what they were doing to watch. Soul turned into a scythe and Maka grasped the pole of the scythe. "You ready, Uchiha?" asked Soul. Sasuke pulled off his robe and it fell to the floor. Underneath he was wearing a white shirt and has some kind of purple wrapping around the waist; on the back of the shirt was half of a red circle above half of a white circle that had a line coming out of the bottom. He was wearing some kind of sandals that you would see ninjas wearing. He got into a fighting stance and said, "Don't you dare hold back." After he said that, Maka noticed his soul's energy had shot up. "Alright," she said, "ready Soul?" his responded with, "Ready." She smiled and they said at the same time, "Let's go, Soul Resonance!" there was a bright light and the scythe started glowing blue and it grew very large. Maka yelled, "Witch Hunter!"

She then swung the scythe in a baseball bat swinging motion. Sasuke grinned and instead of ducking he just opened his hand towards the blade. _What is he doing?_ Thought Maka. He then said, "Substitution." Then, the second he was hit with the blade, he disappeared in a pool of smoke. After that slash the scythe returned to its original form. Sasuke appeared behind them and he chuckled, "is that the best you've got?" Maka tried to swing at him, but he side stepped. "Missed again." He said mockingly. Maka was getting angrier and angrier. "Would… *slash* … you… *slash* … hold… *slash* … STILL!" after Maka's last slash, Sasuke jumped back pretty far. "This is pretty funny, but this is going nowhere fast," He said. He breathed in, then out. He then said, "Curse mark activate." When he said that, the 3 dots that Kid and Maka noticed earlier started to glow a fiery red and started to expand over his entire body. It then stopped glowing and his skin had turned into a dark gray color.

He then grinned at Maka. Suddenly, he was right behind her. He then knocks the scythe out of her hand. He then does some hand signs, opens his hand, and says, "Five pronged seal!" he then thrusts his hand into her stomach and a seal appears on her stomach. Kid then notices that her soul's power rapidly, shot down. _What the hell did he just do to her? _He thought. Soul has just transformed back into his human form and he has passed out. Sasuke's curse mark resets and he turns back to normal. "Humph, looks like I win." He said, unsatisfied. Slowly, both Soul and Maka got up. Soul grinned and Maka was panting. "You tired Maka? That isn't cool." Said Soul. Maka looked at Soul, then looked away, "Shut up, Soul." She said, "ready for round two, Uchiha?" asked Soul. Sasuke grinned and said, "he he, alright." Soul turned back into a scythe; and Maka grabbed the scythe. "Let's go! Soul resonance!" the same thing happened, but the blade looked more like a giant axe blade than a scythe blade. Then Maka yelled, "Genie hunter!" she then swung the blade. But this time she had much better speed, and Sasuke didn't realize it would until it was near his head. He quickly jumped back, using his arms to block himself. The blade hit him right in the forearms and made a big gash. His blood came out, but it wasn't red. Kid almost fell over looking at Uchiha. Some of the students watching gasped and started whispering. The nurse (secretly Lady Medusa) looked at the boy astonished. His blood was black and his wounds started to heal quickly. _This may be one of the few things but, thank you Orochimaru._ Thought Sasuke, remembering one of the side effects of the curse mark. Sasuke grinned and said, "he he, is that all you've got?" Maka, Soul, the students, Kid, and Lady Medusa looked at Uchiha with astonishment. _No one has ever been hit by genie hunter and not be at least a little hurt. _They thought. Sasuke grinned holding his palm out and said, "summoning jutsu!" suddenly, a tall, strong looking man, around the age of 40 appeared next to Uchiha. "You ready, Greg?" he asked. "Ready." Greg responded. He then turned into a giant sword. The sword was about 2 feet thick and was 12 feet long. Sasuke grasped the sword hilt with great strength. The pommel of the sword was in the shape of a snake's head, and the area that held the sword to the hilt was in the shape of a snake's mouth. The rest of the hilt is in the shape of black angel wings. The blade is black with a blood red line going down the middle. They said at the same time, "Let's go! Soul resonance!" suddenly, the blade glows in blue lightning. "Take this," he yelled, "deathly thunder!" he swung and it hit the scythe, near Maka's hands, and it was knocked out of her hands. Soul, immediately, turned back, when he hit the ground.

Maka was knocked to the ground, away from the new student. She had genuine fear in her eyes. She could see his soul. She could see that his soul was huge! Greg turned back and did a rock and roll hand sign to Sasuke, and disappeared. Sasuke stretched a little and said, "Well, this was fun." He bent down to help Maka up. But, she pushed him away. She said with a terrified look on her face, "h-how were you able to use black blood?" Sasuke simply responded, "I've been able to do that for about 2 years now. Medusa shot up, looking at Uchiha. _2 years? Krona has only been using it for a few months, and she's barely even scratched the surface of its true potential. This boy might be very… useful. _She thought, licking her lips at the idea. Maka looked at the Uchiha, with astonishment. She was torn between being frightened, excited, and concerned. "What?" he said plainly. Kid walked over to the Uchiha and said, "Black blood is the result of a unique experiment. An experiment that only witches like to do." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, "witches? Ha, isn't that a story that only your mommy tells you just to scare you?" his grin disappears when nobody laughs. "You are kidding… right?"

Kid looked at Sasuke with a serious face, "Witches are real, Uchiha. This may be a lot for you to take in but…" he was cut off when Sasuke said, "yeah, alright, I can live with that." Kid was gaping at Sasuke. "It doesn't bother you? Not at all?" asked kid. "Well, my best friend has the Kyuubi locked away inside him," he said, "and I have demonic powers. So, I can live knowing there are witches. What?" the entire crowd, except medusa, were staring at Sasuke, again. He stretched some more and said, "Alright, who's next?" "That would be me, Black Star!" said a familiar voice. The blue haired boy jumped over in a fighting stance. Tsubaki followed behind him, smiling. She said, "Black Star, you know that you shouldn't be picking fights with new students. Don't you remember what happened when you picked a fight with Kid?" Black Star responded with, "Yeah, whatever. You ready, Uchiha?" Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "Alright, bring it on." Black Star looked at Tsubaki and said, "Tsubaki, kusarigama mode." Tsubaki then turned into what looked like 2 chained sickles.

Sasuke got back into his fighting stance. Black Star sprinted towards Sasuke, with great speed. "Take this!" he said, and he swung one of them at Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly dodged. He made a hand sign, closed his eyes, and said, "Mangekyo Sharingan." He opened his eyes and the irises were blood-red and they were in the shape of stars. The whites of his eyes had turned black. Black Star stood there like he had seen a ghost. Sasuke did some more hand signs and said, "fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke then breathed in and when he breathed out he shot a fireball at Black Star. Black Star jumped out of the way, but it burned his shoes a little. "Ouch!" yelled Black Star. Sasuke then jumped back a few yards. His curse mark came back, but this time… "Curse mark level 2!" Suddenly, huge hand-like wings exploded out of his back. He held out his hand and said, "Chidori!" he had a ball of blue lightning in his hand. But, when he brought it to his side, it turned into a midnight-black color. He then sprinted towards Black Star and swung his arm at him. It hit him dead on in the chest. Black Star was knocked back a few feet, but he managed to, roughly, land on his feet. He looked at his weapon and said, "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." Suddenly, the sickles turned into a black steel katana. Sasuke grinned at Black Star. "This might actually become interesting." He said.

Sasuke made some more hand signs and said, "fire style: giant fireball jutsu!" he breathed in and blew a giant fireball at Black Star. Black Star jumped completely out of the way this time. But, Sasuke wasn't done. He made more hand signs and said, "Clash of the hidden cobra!" suddenly, from Sasuke's sleeve, a giant cobra shot forward towards Black Star. It suddenly turned into a shuriken, and cut Black Star's shoulder. Sasuke grinned and made more hand signs, confident on finishing this, he yelled, "mangekyo Sharingan!" he closed his eyes. The crows noticed something… his eyes were… bleeding. Sasuke grinned and screamed, "AMATERASU!" a giant blast of black fire shot at Black Star. Sasuke stopped it before it could hurt him severely, but enough to make Black Star pass out. When the fire disappeared, Sasuke clenched his eye from the pain. "crap, I gotta go light on that one." Tsubaki transformed back and was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked around at everyone. "what?"

*blip*

Sasuke: DAMN, that was a long chapter.

Lynch8man: well, it's been a while since I made anything good at all.

Naruto: HEY, I deserve some respect *death walks in* from you guys a lit—

Death: *DEATH CHOP*  
>Naruto: OW!<p>

Lynch8man: well till next time catch you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Lynch8man: alright, it's time for chapter 2!

Sasuke: I'm liking this, so far.

Naruto: I'm not.

Death: *DEATH CHOP*

Naruto: ouch! DAMMIT, STOP DOING THAT!

Death: nope, CHOP!

Naruto: OW! STOP, DAMMIT.

Death: this is fun.

Lynch8man/ Sasuke: *sweat drop*

Lynch8man: umm… alright let's start.

*blip*

"Dr. Stein, is Uchiha going to be put into a group of students?" asked a boy in the class. Dr. Stein smiled and said, "why yes, he is. But, which group?" he looked around the room, a lot of students were very eager to have him in their group; others, weren't as enthusiastic. Stein noticed that Soul and Sasuke were doing the same thing at the same time; they were both staring out the same window. He also noticed that Sasuke was holding a book that said, "Witches, Kishins, meisters, weapons, and lord Death." Dr. Stein smiled and said, "Sasuke will be in Maka, Black Star, and Kid's group." Black Star and Maka were surprised, but, Kid didn't seem to care. Soul grinned at his new teammate, and Sasuke returned the grin. _Looks like I've got a substitute for Naruto now._ Thought Sasuke. Both Maka and Black Star felt repulsed. Patty was giggling, Liz was still doing her nails, and Tsubaki was just smiling. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and asked, "Alright, what are we doing?"

Dr. Stein smiled and said, "You get to spar with everyone in your team, at the same time." Sasuke grinned at his new sensei. _I think I'm going to like this teacher. _He thought. With that said, the whole class went outside to watch the teammates spar. One of the students walked up to Stein and said, "So, why did you pair Uchiha up with them?" Stein smiled at the curious student and said, "That's because, I noticed that the last attack Uchiha used on Black Star was very powerful. It could have killed him. But, he somehow made it so it only knocked him out. So, I put them together, because he is strong, he knows the destructive force of his power, and, lastly, he knows how to control that destructive power." Sasuke smiled and said, "To tell you the truth, sensei. My power is much stronger than that. While I was reading my book, I noticed that a meister requires a weapon and vice versa. However, I do not require a weapon." The crowd of students, and Stein, looked at the boy in astonishment.

He looked back to his new teammates and said, "Alright, let's begin." Kid looked at Liz and Patty, and they nodded, turning into handguns. Tsubaki turned into an enchanted sword, and Soul turned into a scythe. Sasuke grinned and said, "Come at me." Black Star, who reminded Sasuke of Naruto, was the first. He sprinted over and tried cut Sasuke with a slicing swing. Sasuke grinned and took the hit. Sasuke exploded, and a log appeared in his place. Black Star gasped, "What the hell?" Sasuke appeared behind Black Star and said, "Hello." He then jumps back a few feet. Kid took aim at Sasuke, and started shooting. Sasuke looked and said, "Mangekyo Sharingan." His eyes changed color and pupils changed shape, "I can see." He started dodging the bullets. Sasuke realized that Kid was shooting both at the same time. He tried to jump behind Kid, but Black star was a little quicker, and jumped in front of Sasuke, kicking him in the stomach, launching him towards Maka, who swung at him, shooting him up towards the sky. Just when he started to fall he noticed the guns took the shape of long cannons, and Kid said, "Death Cannon." And he blasted Sasuke even further into the air.

He then started to fall back towards earth and with a, "crack" he smashed into the ground. As the smoke died down, Sasuke slowly got to his feet, black blood pouring down his face, panting like he just got back from a war. "Damn, that really hurt." He said. He started to breathe slower and the blood started to disappear. He cracked his knuckles and made some hand signs. "fire style: burning Taka jutsu!" suddenly, a giant, flaming, hawk shoots out of his body towards them. Kid and Maka jump out of the way, but Black Star, the lovable idiot, tries to take it full blast. Doesn't go to well though. When the smoke disappears, Black Star is scorched and his hair is on fire. Black Star realized that his hair was on fire, and flipped out, trying to fan the fire out. This only made it worse. Everyone including, Stein, Medusa, and Sasuke, couldn't help but laugh. Krona, on the other hand, was rubbing her right arm, watching the fight. Sasuke looked over at Krona, realizing that she was on his team. "Hey Krona, are you going to spar with us too?" he asked. "No, I don't think I could handle It." She replied. Sasuke smiled, like Tamaki from Ouran, and said, "Ok, you just watch and rest easy ok?" she blushed deeply and said, "O-ok." Sasuke grinned and looked back at his other teammates. "now, where were we?"

Black Star, who just got the fire out, grinned. "Let's do this!" Sasuke put his robe back on and grinned. He held out his arm and said, "Shadow Cobra Jutsu!" from his sleeve, a huge black cobra shot out towards Black Star; who jumped out of the way. Sasuke grinned and the snake changed its direction in the air and bit Black Star's back ankle. Tsubaki yelled out, "Black Star!" she turned back to her human form and looked at Sasuke half crying half mad, "how could you poison him?" Sasuke laughed and said, "don't worry, this cobra's poison is filled with sleeping toxins, if I wanted to kill him, I would have used a different cobra." He smiled. Tsubaki turned a deep red and she looked totally embarrassed, "O-oh." Soul and Sasuke started cackling at the same time. Sasuke grinned at the scythe (Soul) for a moment. He looked at Kid, who still has his Death Cannon ready.

"So you want to fight heavy, do you," Sasuke said, "well then, looks like I'm going to have to go pretty hard on you." He pulled the robe off again. "curse mark level 2!" his body transformed again, the hand like wings out of his back, his skin a gray color, a diamond shape on his forehead, his hair a silvery blue, the whites of his eyes black, and his pupils a bloody-red. Kid sensed Sasuke's soul power increase greatly, but it wasn't as high as his father's. Sasuke grinned then said, "I'm not finished!" Kid took one step back, "what?" Sasuke said, "Curse mark level 3." His skin turned back to its normal color and the wings disappeared, his haired turned completely silver, his white of his eyes turned white again, on his back 2 feathery black wings appeared. Kid noticed that Sasuke's power level was slightly larger than his father's. Sasuke grinned. Kid took a step back, "what are you?" he said. In a loud a slightly demonic voice, Sasuke said, "who me? I'm human, but in this form, I am a fallen angel."

*blip*

Naruto: lolwut?

Pewdiepie: I don't know

Sasuke/Naruto/Death: WTF?

Pewdiepie: no problem.

Lynch8man: sorry I was watching Pewdiepie's videos, what?

Sasuke/Naruto/Death: *sweat drop*

Lynch8man: alright, till next time, catch you later.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynch8man: hello and welcome to Sasuke eater chapter 3.

Naruto: *grunt*

Lynch8man: what's with you?

Sasuke: oh, he's just mad that he didn't get to be in this story.

Naruto: *blushes* shut up Sasuke!

Sasuke: well, it's the truth.

Death: ZZZ

Naruto: well I told you to shut up!

Sasuke: make me!

Maka: Maka… CHOP!

Sasuke/Naruto: OW!

Soul: *smiling*

Lynch8man: *sweat drops* well anyways, let's start!

*blip*

Kid took a step back, "w-what?" Sasuke started laughing uncontrollably, "Dude, I'm just messing with you. These are just alternate wings to my other ones." Kid started blushing in embarrassment. "I really had you fooled there. HAHA!" Sasuke smiled, and Medusa couldn't help giggling. Stein smiled and said, "alright, I think that's enough sparring today, someone help Black Star to the nurse's office please." One of the students helped Black Star up and started walking him to the nurse's office. Soul, Liz, and Patty turned back to human form. Sasuke also transformed back to normal; and put his robe back on. He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about Black Star. I think I take sparring matches a little too far, sometimes." Liz looked annoyed and said, "You _think?_" Maka bonked her on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke smiled and said, "Is there any other part of the school I haven't seen yet?" Soul smiled and said, "Well, there is the nurse's office, but I'm sure you wouldn't really care about it." Sasuke tilted his head, "Are you sure? I actually want to go there, because I knocked out Black Star and I think I should see him." Maka smiled at his sense of compassion and said, "Well then, follow me."

"OW!" yelled Black Star. In the nurse's office Black Star was getting his wounds cleaned up, but there was just one problem. "I haven't even started yet, dear." Said Medusa. Black Star's face flushed red, "But it still hurts, Nurse Medusa." She sighed and heard a knock at the door, "come in." she said in an optimistic voice. The first to walk in was Maka. "Oh hello, Maka. Here to comfort Black Star?" she asked. Maka blushed and said, "No," Sasuke walked in, "I was giving Sasuke a tour of the school." Medusa smiled, _so this is the boy that can control the black blood. He seems to have a strong soul,_ She thought. Sasuke looked at Black Star, "You gonna be ok?" Black Star laughed loudly, "This is just a small wound, nothing get beat the Great BLACK STAR!" he yelled loudly, stood up, but hit his head on a lamp. "OW!" Medusa helped him back down, "You should rest a little, before making announcements like that for a while." Rubbing his head Black Star nodded, "Ok, Nurse Medusa." Medusa smiled and held out her hand towards Sasuke, "It's nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke laughed a little, "Sasuke is just fine." He extended his hand to hers, grasping it and shaking it. Suddenly, but briefly, purple sparks of lightning from Medusa and black sparks of lightning from Sasuke, collided into each other. Sasuke and the others didn't notice, but Medusa sure did. _What's this power? It feels dark… I like it._ She thought. Sasuke said, "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Nurse Medusa." Sasuke let go and grinned at Black Star, "Is he always this loud?" he whispered to Maka. She nodded, "Oh, yeah." Black Star got up and they all left the room.

The next day was a Saturday, Sasuke and soul were being dragged by Maka to where they were supposed to meet the other group members. Sasuke looked over to Soul, "So, where are we going?" Soul shook his head, "You don't want to know." When they got there, Krona, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star were all standing in front of a Karaoke store. _Oh no, sense of impending doom._ Thought Sasuke and Soul. Sasuke looked at Maka, "We are going to be singing?" Maka grinned, "That's right! And the loser has to ask Dr. Stein why he likes dissection so much." Everyone, except for Maka, Krona, and Sasuke, shuddered. She grinned and added, "And the winner gets to do one more song of their choice." Sasuke sighed, "Ok, when do we start?" Maka grinned, "Right now!" After paying for everyone and the room, they all entered the room. "Alright, everyone pick straws, the one with the longest straw goes first and it progressively gets smaller until the person with the smallest straw goes last." They all pulled straws and Sasuke got the smallest. The one that got the longest was Maka, but everyone had a feeling it was fixed so that she would go first. The music to "Paper Moon" started playing.

I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
>iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night<br>Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo  
>sono me ni utsuseru kara<p>

See you in your dreams Yeah Baby  
>kowai yume dato shitemo<p>

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki  
>kasaritsuketa Black Paper Moon<br>shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am  
>Forever with your soul<br>miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

amai shinku no JAMU mo  
>otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji<br>Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo  
>sono te ni tsukameru kara<p>

madowasarenai de  
>dare ni mo kowasenai<p>

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien  
>sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear<br>doko ni ite mo  
>karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte<p>

dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
>soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru<p>

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi  
>yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki<br>miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai

kimi ha hitori janai  
>When you're lost here I am<br>Forever with your soul  
>tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara<p>

The music ends and everyone claps for Maka and Sasuke smiles, "That was really good Maka." Maka grinned getting off the stage. The next one was, "THE GREAT BLACK STAR! Is ready to sing!" Everyone except Krona and Sasuke said, "Shut up, Black Star." Who grumbled and the music to "Hero's Come Back" starts playing.

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
>Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi<br>Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
>Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?<p>

Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
>Hageshiku chi narase yo stomping<br>Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
>Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story<p>

Come on everybody stand up  
>Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da<br>Me ni mo tomoran no speed hunter  
>Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah<p>

Come on everybody hands up  
>Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback<br>Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
>Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise<br>Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
>Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo<br>Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
>Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho<p>

Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
>Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau<br>Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
>Subete sarau to shouri no kansei<p>

Everybody stand up  
>Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da<br>Me ni mo tomoran no speed hunter  
>Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah<p>

Come on everybody hands up  
>Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback<br>Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
>Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise<p>

The music ends and everyone clapped. Next up, was Kid. The music for "Raison D'etre " started playing. Kid grinned, "Let's do this."

Ah ikutsumo no yoru wo koete

Kootta yume to kieyuku namida

WARM ME, WARM ME, WRAP ME

Ichido subete wo wasureta hazu nano ni

Hito wo aisenai kono mi ga nikui

Doko made aruitemo owari ga mienai

Kako no kioku wo michizure ni

Kono mi ha nan'iro ni somariyuku no darou

Kotae wo sagashiteiru

Mou modorenai ketsubetsu no hi

Fukaku nezashita kizu ha kienai

HIDE IT, HIDE IT, HIDE ME

Ryoute ni mochikirenai hodo no hoshikuzu

Hitotsu, mata hitotsu sora ni kaeshite

Yowakute mijimena jibun ha ano koro

Nanimo shirazu ni ikiteita

Sore demo itsudemo ashita wo yumemite ha

Yubiori kazoeteita

Ikiru imi nado shiranai mama de ii

Itsuka waraeru hi ga kuru no naraba

Ano hi, anata no kotoba hitotsu de

Tsuyoku nareru ki ga shita yo

"Nani mo kawaranai de ima no mama de ii" to

Ima demo kokoro no doko ka ni anata ga iru kara

Mayowazu ni aruiteikeru

Owari ga mienakutemo ii to omoeta yo

Tabiyuku etoranje kotae ha shiranakute ii

Grinning, Kid got off the stage. Next, was Liz. Blushing she said, "Ok, I'm ready." The music to "Happy Material" started playing.

Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
>Kimi ni kitto aeru ne<br>Atarashii kagayaki happy ready go!

Mezameta bakari no, tokimeki hajikesou  
>Mune pocket ni tsumete, sora wo miageta<br>Maegami no yukue wo, kagami to niramekko  
>Original egao de, kakenuketai yo<p>

Ichibyou goto dokidoki, irodzuku kono hibi ga  
>Miraichizu ni naru, takanaru kodou<p>

*hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara  
>Nani ga matteiru no kana<br>Amefuri demo heiki, niji ni naru yo  
>Colourful happy material go!<br>Kimi ni kitto aeru ne  
>Chisana yuuki wo, sakase you<p>

Hayari mo study mo, youten check ok  
>Hyouteki wo kakunin, speed shoubu<br>Nodo goshi sawayakana tokubetsu no yokan ga  
>Kono mune afureteku, kasoku shiteku yo<p>

Namida kakushita egao, kimi wa kidzuiteru ne  
>Koi shiyo! yume miyo! watashi rashiku<p>

Negai no saki e jump shitara  
>Uketomete kureru kana?<br>Nayamu mae ni dekiru koto wo shiyou!  
>Colorful happy material go!<br>Osoroi no kirameki  
>Kimi ni todoketai happy ready go!<p>

*repeat

Kimi ni todoketai happy ready go!

Liz was blushing when she finished. Everyone clapped and next up, not so shockingly, was her sister Patty. She giggled and said, "Yay! My turn!" the music to "Hitohira No Hanabira" started playing.

Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
>Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai<p>

Tel no mukou kurai kao shiteru  
>Kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda<br>Ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni  
>Kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda<br>Deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de  
>Yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai<p>

Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
>Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai<p>

Suki datta hazu datta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo  
>Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda<br>Heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta nowa  
>Kitto bokutachi no warui toko de<br>Itsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta noni  
>Surechigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta<br>Deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte  
>Sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai<p>

Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
>Machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai<p>

Damatta mama no kimi no te no hira  
>Tadori tsuita namida ga hajiketa<br>Konna bokutachi no jikan wo maki modoshite

Hitohira no hanabira ga mai ochita boku no tonari de ima  
>Machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda<p>

Suki datta suki datta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo  
>Sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda<p>

She giggled when she finished. Kid's jaw dropped when she finished, "Wow! That was really, really good." He exclaimed. She smiled, "That was fun!" Next up, was Soul. The music to "Resonance" started playing.

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara  
>Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka<p>

Roku ni me mo awasazu unmei ni made karandeku  
>Yukisaki moro kabutteru kuenai yoru wo hashire<p>

Fukaoi shi sugita mabushisa ga  
>Warui yume ni tsuzuite mo<p>

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara  
>Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka<p>

Deatta wake wa dou datte ii hikitsukerarete  
>Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake tashika ni nareru<p>

Uso mo gisou mo aru yoreta sekai wo keritsukete  
>Morotomo bukkowareso na muchuu no hate ga mitai<p>

Hitori ni shinai to tsukamu te wa  
>Yasashisa kara toosugite<p>

Subete wo yakusoku dekiru asu wa nai kara  
>Kinou yori chotto mashi na kizuna wo shinjite miyou ka<p>

Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara  
>Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka<p>

Deatta wake wa dou datte ii hikitsukerarete  
>Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake tashika ni nareru<p>

He grinned with his shark-like teeth and said, "Now that is the definition of cool." Sasuke grinned back and said, "Show-off." They did a brofist and Soul sat down next to Maka. Next up was Krona. She rubbed her arm and said, "I don't think I can handle this. Do I really have to?" Even though she said that she put in a song. Suddenly, the music to "Hizamazuite Ashi Wo Oname" started playing.

Hizamazuite oname yo akai tsume wo  
>Motsureta shita de ojousama to oyobinasai<p>

Jigoku ni saku taiyou to  
>Gokuraku ni ochiru yami to<br>Mabushisa to zetsubou nara  
>Dochira ga fukai no darou<p>

Atama no naka kara barabara  
>Chirashite ageru wa haramitsu<p>

Himeyaka ni uzuku kizu mo  
>Shitatakani shitataru chi mo<br>Kokoro no soko e to todoku  
>Umashi mitsugimono na noni<p>

Motomeru no ga mada ai nante  
>Otokotachi dorehodo made<br>Asahaka na kodomo darou

Hizamazuite oname yo seinaru ashi  
>Kasureta nodo de ojousama to oyobinasai<br>Ikiru akashi sobieru itami no tou ni  
>Hatte nobotte taedae ni<br>Soredemo kou no nara

Watashi no kooritsuita namida wo toku no wa  
>Anata no saigo no hitokoe kamoshirenai<p>

Koushoku to shigyaku no me to  
>Kumishikareru kutsujoku to<br>Koukotsu no hazama ni miru  
>Kanashiki koufuku no kage<p>

Karada no soko kara sakuretsu  
>Nogashi wa shinai wa zecchou<p>

Damashi damasarete tsunagu  
>Kumo no ito no hakanasa yo<br>Shinjirareru mono wa mou  
>Nanimo ari wa shinai noni<p>

Sugaritai no ga nao ai nante  
>Onnatachi dore hodo made<br>Oroka na ikimono darou

Hizamazuite sasage yo towanaru mono  
>Kawaita nodo de kaasama to sakebinasai<br>Ikiru oshie shinatta muchi no oto wo  
>Kazoe matotte kowagowa to<br>Soredemo kou no nara

Junsui to iu obutsu ni mamireta houseki wo  
>Kono te de sukuidaseru no kamoshirenai<p>

Yokotawatte motome yo amai shita wo  
>Kawaii koe de neesama to onakinasai<p>

Hizamazuite oname yo seinaru ashi  
>Kasureta nodo de ojousama to oyobinasai<br>Ikiru akashi sobieru itami no tou ni  
>Tatte nobotte taedae ni<br>Soushite kouru nara

Watashi no kooritsuita kokoro wo toku no wa  
>Futatabi mezameru anata no hitomi deshou<p>

Krona blushed and said, "I…I'm finished." Rubbing her arm she sat down next to Kid. Maka grinned, "Alright, your last Sasuke, do your best." Sasuke sighed and said, "Alright, but this is going to be pretty different from what you guys did." Maka smiled, "That's alright, try it." Sasuke sighed. The music to "The Guillotine" started playing.

So lock and load, mercenaries  
>I see the smoke from the hilltop<br>They march one by one

The battled starts adversaries  
>We bathe in our blood<br>The worst is yet to come  
>We've reached the covenant<br>To kill what we have started  
>Kill the machines<br>We've spawned to fight in the darkest hour

They really need to know  
>We really gotta go<br>(we fight to live, we fight for pride) they really need to know  
>(we won't back down the weak won't survive) we really gotta go<p>

We stay here tonight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
>Promise me you won't leave my side (the warmest place to lie my head)<br>And when the sun comes up we fight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
>So promise me you won't leave my side<p>

Trace the blood back to the grave  
>The smoke has cleared<br>Thousands are destroyed  
>They send signals no salvation<br>We fight in lock out  
>Scope is ready to go<br>Armed with explosives  
>Spartans stand alone<p>

They really need to know  
>We really gotta go<br>(we fight to live, we fight for pride) they really need to know  
>(we won't back down the weak won't survive) we really gotta go<p>

We stay here tonight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
>Promise me you won't leave my side (the warmest place to lie my head)<br>And when the sun comes up we fight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
>So promise me you won't leave my side<p>

With my breath!

We stay here tonight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
>Promise me you won't leave my side (the warmest place to lie my head)<br>And when the sun comes up we fight (don't let them find us or we're dead)  
>So promise me you won't leave my side<p>

Charge the gates with rust on their gears  
>They seek destruction and kill the functions<br>Charge the gates with rust on their gears  
>They seek destruction and kill the functions<br>Charge the gates with rust on their gears  
>They seek destruction and kill the functions<br>Charge the gates with rust on their gears...

The music ends and Sasuke stands there panting. The room was silent and then everyone in the room including Krona started clapping. Maka grinned and said, "Looks like we have a winner!" Black Star looked at her and said, "Who lost?" Maka pointed at Tsubaki. Tsubaki blushed and said, "I didn't want to sing. So, I forfeited." Sasuke smiled and said, "So, I have to sing again?" Maka grinned wider, "Yep!" Sasuke grinned back this time. "If you guys liked that one you'll love this one." Sasuke stood there grinning, his curse mark activated. The music to "This War is Ours" started playing.

We have to find a better way  
>Out of this tragedy<br>As the battle rages on  
>Blood stains the ground we're on<br>My ears hear only screams  
>Brave soldiers are dying<br>One Spartan stands alone and shouts  
>This war is ours.<br>This war is ours!

Sasuke's wings exploded out of his back. His eyes glowing red. His sword appeared in his hands. 

Yes, I will see you  
>Through the smoke and flames<br>On the frontlines of war  
>We have to find a better way<br>And I will stand my ground until the end  
>Till we conquer them all<br>We have to find a better way

Through the fire and the flames  
>A sea of dead, drives men insane<br>We march the fight into the cold  
>This is as far as it will go<br>The battle ends on top of here  
>This is where we conquer fear<br>On blackout armed with our swords  
>This war is ours.<br>Yeah.  
>This war is ours!<p>

Yes, I will see you  
>Through the smoke and flames<br>On the frontlines of war  
>We have to find a better way<br>And I will stand my ground until the end  
>Till we conquer them all<br>We have to find a better way  
>Till we conquer them all<p>

(guitar solo) 

Sasuke had lightning in his hands and dropped the microphone looking towards them, Krona in particular. He stops looking at the words on the screen.

(quietly) Yes, I will lead you.  
>Through the smoke and flames<br>On the frontlines of war  
>And I will stand my ground until the end<br>Till we conquer them all.

We will conquer them all (voice rising)  
>We will conquer them all<br>We will conquer them all (screaming)

This war is ours!  
>Yeah!<br>This war is ours!

(Yelling) Yes, I will see you  
>Through the smoke and flames<br>On the frontlines of war

And I will stand my ground until the end  
>Till we conquer them all<p>

So I will fight my battle till I fall  
>And I conquer them all<br>Till we conquer them all  
>(WAR!) [7x]<p>

Go. Yeah.  
>This is war.<br>War! [7x]  
>This is war!<p>

*blip*

Lynch8man: and done with chapter 3!

Naruto: DAMN!

Sasuke: you really liked that didn't you Naruto?

Naruto: Hell yeah! Sasuke singing two songs by Escape the Fate? AWESOME!

PhantomSavage: YOU MORON! KZX! I'll KILL YOU!

Naruto/Sasuke: LYNCH!

Lynch8man: oh sorry watching PhantomSavage's Dead Rising

Naruto/Sasuke: *sweat drop*

Lynch8man: hey its funny stuff man. *looks away*

Naruto: *rolls eyes*

Lynch8man: anyways, none of the songs were mine; they're just some of my favorite songs.

Naruto: yeah they're not his; he couldn't write a song if his life depended on i-

Lynch8man: *punches him in the stomach* shut up!

Naruto: *vomiting in a bush*

Sasuke: *chuckling*

Lynch8man: well, good night and God Speed! *chuckles* I've always wanted to say that.

Sasuke: *face palms*


	4. AN

Okay so, It's been a few years, and after looking over the story, it doesn't make much sense, so I'm going to start rewriting it, but it will be a long time.

If you want to see my stories before they come out here on , they'll be coming out on my account on Wattpad.

There, you can send me requests for stuff, and since I can edit on my phone, I can do it quickly when I have free time.


End file.
